An operation management system for dump trucks performs traveling control of a dump truck based on map data that are data of a road map for dump trucks. The operation management system for dump trucks comprises, an autonomous traveling system which performs traveling control of a dump truck based on own position information obtained from a positioning device such as a GPS receiver installed in the dump truck and map data of a road map available for dump trucks thereby to allow the dump truck to autonomously travel.
Map data used in an operation management system occasionally include information on road shapes that is a target path upon traveling, and speed limit information assigned to the roads and representing a target speed upon traveling. Among autonomous traveling systems, one of them achieves following travel control utilizing such road shape information and speed limit information as described above and own position information of a vehicle measured by a positioning device (US 2004-0122576 A1).